


Prompt: Wolves

by Misstrickster



Series: Tumblr Prompts [18]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misstrickster/pseuds/Misstrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After reeducation Carlos decides he's had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: Wolves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FullmetalFlameElric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalFlameElric/gifts).



> This was inspired by a fanfic written by a friend. Read it here- http://archiveofourown.org/works/938301

Cecil staggered through his apartment door bloody and beaten. He held his broken arm as he limped upstairs to his bedroom. Limping through the door with his head bowed; he winced as he heard a small gasp. Carlos stood at the end staring at his boyfriend.

“Cecil what happened?” He ran forward towards the broken man but refused to touch him.

Cecil smiled weakly. “Sweet Carlos; I told you I was going for reeducation.”

He limped towards the bed. “It seemed I need more so than usual.” Wincing he lowered his battered body on to the bed.

Carlos frowned, sadness clear in his eyes. “You were gone for days; I was worried something had happened to you.”

Cecil gave him tired look. “I told you I had to have more than usual.”

Carlos brow creased in anger. “This is not reeducation Cecil; this is abuse!” He yelled

Cecil flinched. “Oh lovely Carlos; you don’t understand I broke the rules, I deserve this.”

Carlos looked at Cecil sadly. He walked over to the bed and pulled Cecil into his arms; keeping mind of his injuries. “You don’t deserve any of this, no one does.”

Cecil looked up at Carlos with tears in his eyes. “It hurts Carlos; I shouldn’t have broken the rules.”

Carlos sniffed and shook his head. “They have taken these rules too far.”

He laid his head atop of Cecil’s. “I won’t let them hurt you again.”

Cecil smiled sadly. “You can’t fight the Sheriff’s Secret Police; no one can.”

Carlos swallowed around the lump in his throat. “Then we won’t fight, we’ll run.”

Cecil gasped and looked up at Carlos. “We can’t, Carlos if they catch us they will kill us.”

Carlos smiled. “Then we won’t let them catch us; I was out of Nightvale once, I can leave it again.”

Cecil swallowed hard. “I’m afraid; I have never been out of Nightvale.”

Carlos gave him a reassuring smile. “You’ll be with me and you’ll be safe.”

He laid back and took Cecil with him.  “Though for now let’s rest and let you heal so that we may leave sooner rather than later.”

Fear was still running high in Cecil’s mind but he trust Carlos and with one last look he laid his head on Carlos’ chest and tried to sleep. He dreamed about tomorrow and the world outside of Nightvale and in his sleep Cecil smiled.


End file.
